Inside looking out
by Pugnacious Peace
Summary: Hisoka is finally out of his old home, only to live with Watari, who can see the future. When Watari dies, Hisoka is afraid to go outside. Can Tsuzuki, a paper boy who comes to his rescue,save him?
1. Chapter 1

_**MWAHAHA so we meet again!? (Unless you have never read my stories before, then it's;) HA HA! Nice to meet you!**_

_**Ahem... That made no sense... Any way...**_

_**This is a new Idea that popped into my head while I was listening to the Haunting Ground soundtrack. :D Thank you, and I hope you like it.**_

Hisoka stared at the man in front of him. They _couldn't_ be serious!? He'd rather be locked in the basement! Well.. Maybe not really... But you get the point!

His parents were going to 'sell' him to a scientist/doctor named Yutaka Watari!

His parents had always thought of him as a 'demon', and 'possessed' but he never thought they'd make _this_ move.

"No worries, I'll take good care of him!" Watari said happily. He looked down at Hisoka and grinned. "Ready to go?" He held out his hand.

Hisoka mumbled quietly, but walked passed him. "I'm not interested in holding your hand, thank you." He growled, and he stood out in the grass. His parents glared at him, and he glared back. '_This is what I get for entering this world.'_ He thought.

Later down the road, Watari began to talk. "Hey, when we get home, I need to tell you something."

"Uh-huh." Hisoka wasn't even paying attention. He was looking around the area, shocked at what the outside really looked and felt like. The wind blowing through his hair, his feet pounding on the sidewalk; He loved it. He might just spend all of his time outdoors! As long as it kept him from the freak next to him, he was perfectly fine with it.

Up until storms, of course. They always made him nervous; he knew what they could produce. He may have been locked up in a cellar his whole life, but he wasn't stupid.

No, a maid had been secretly giving him lessons to help him through life. She was the only person he trusted; the only person that helped him through the rough times in that dirty place; the only thing he looked foreword to in the morning. Otherwise, his life wasn't worth living. No, it was all one big lie.

Watari was staring at him.

"Stop it, you're annoying me." Hisoka mumbled, glaring at him.

"Sorry..." Watari whispered. He shook his head. Maybe Hisoka would respect him a bit more when he knew what Watari did for a living...

They stopped at a cute, pretty good sized brick house, perfect for a family. He pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked the door, giving a smile. "Here we are! Home sweet home!"

'_Yea, whatever.'_ Hisoka thought, looking inside. He had to admit, it did looked rather comfortable... then again, with his luck, Watari would throw him in the garage or something.

He walked in, and Watari shut the door behind him. "Okay, sit down." Hisoka sighed and sat on a chair, and he grinned at the feeling. Sitting in a REAL chair! Thank heavens!

'_Hm... Cushy.'_ He thought, bouncing slightly.

Watari sat in a chair next to him and smiled. "I know about your gift."

"Pfft, what gift!? It's a curse."

"No, It's a gift. I know that. I know how it feels to be _different_ from every one and every thing.

Hisoka blinked and stopped bouncing. Curious, he leaned foreword. "You... You do!? Are you an-"

"No, I see the future."

"Oh..." Hisoka looked down.

"But I deal with people just like you."

"Seriously!?" Maybe this guy wasn't as bad as he thought!

"Yes, seriously. I have people like you coming to my house every day asking for my help, because I _listen_. Don't worry, you'll be fine here. I won't put you in the garage."

"How did you-"

"Future..." Watari winked, and Hisoka sighed, shaking his head.

"Goof." He mumbled.

_**MWHAHA! Yay! You have seen what Hisoka is going to go through in the first few chapters:D Well, review please! Bai!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**:D Okay, I noticed that someone put my story on the alert/favorite list. :) I hope that means you like it.. O.o Please get to commenting people! **_

_**And to Alice; Who reviewed (Thank you, by the way:D ) The soundtrack isn't exactly the soundtrack; I meant the game music... He Heh... I thought of this Idea listening to Endless Zone (The end theme) And I fell in love with it from the first note. When I listened to it, it was raining out and I wanted to go outside, and the creepy-ness of the song reminded me- somehow- of Hisoka. The more I thought about it, the more I wanted to keep him INSIDE where he couldn't go outside. So I thought about it more and more, then I invited my friends over, (six of them) And discussed it, and I wrote everything that fits on paper! So yea, my friends are helping me out, so sorry if some of the Ideas don't seem like 'me'.**_

_**Anyway, On with the story:D **_

Hisoka sighed and glared at Watari, while Watari glared back.

"Stop. You know you'll lose, Hisoka."

"Yea, right. I don't lose."

"Bull. I have already foreseen it!"

"Hey! That's not fair, Watari!" Hisoka blinked, and Watari laughed.

"See?"

Hisoka huffed. First night with this man, and he was already getting annoyed to the highest extent! He blew his blond hair out of his eyes and stared at the wall.

They were having a staring contest; the loser takes the first shower. Hisoka wanted a shower, but what was the harm in having a staring contest?

HA! And again, HA! He was NEVER going to do that again!

"I was distracted." Hisoka mumbled, looking down. Oh, He HATED losing!

Well, at least it wasn't as pathetic as losing to himself in a card game...

"Need help figuring it-"

"No." Hisoka got up completely and walked to the bathroom. He flicked on the light, and for the first time, he let a soft smile cross his lips. A hot shower sounded _great_ after long years in a basement. He looked closely at the shower handle, and he twisted it.

"Oh, That was _hard_!" Hisoka said sarcastically, glaring at the door as if Watari was about to step through.

He stripped from his clothes and stepped into the water, and instantly, he felt clean; warm. He smiled again and shut the fogged-glass shower doors and lifted his face.

Water ran down his face and neck in small rivers, and Hisoka loved the way it felt.

'_Maybe living here won't be so bad... Maybe Watari isn't as bad as my parents... He wasn't thinking anything cruel, and I don't feel any anger or hate... Just... Love? I'm not sure what it was, but surely, it was nowhere near what I was expecting..._' He let his mind wander, and soon, it wandered to other things.

'_I wonder what life will be like from now on... What about school...? Friends?'_ He dismissed both thoughts quickly; Watari was thinking about home schooling him. He could hear his thoughts from a room away!

And besides... Who would want to be friends with a _freak_? He felt his eyes burn. _'Nobody... Nobody would want to be friends with me...'_ He shook his head. '_Quit being such a wimp!'_ He told himself. '_You have to be strong! You can't just expect things to come easy for you! You can't! It never has, and it never will!'_ He turned off the water and shook his head roughly, stepping out of the shower. He grabbed a towel quickly and wrapped it around his hips.

Before he could even open the door, a pair of clothes were thrown at him.

"Here!" Watari said, grinning. "Tomorrow we can go to the mall."

"The who?" Hisoka stared at him with a confused expression.

"The mall."

"Yea... The WHO!?"

"Oie... a place where you could just get things you want with money. It's like a store. Just with a bunch of different shops put together."

"Oh..." Hisoka nodded, and when Watari tried to step in, he shook his head. "Nuh-uh. Git. I'm gettin dressed."

"Right..."

_**Pretty uneventful, Hm? The next chapter will probably in the future; sorry for the boring-ness of this one... T.T**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**:) Okay, here goes.. O.o Bold and Italic are the thoughts that Hisoka hears. :) **_

(3 years later)

Hisoka sighed and opened his eyes. The sun was just now coming up from behind the trees, and it's tiny rays of light were just now coming through his bedroom window, hitting his face softly. He stared at the clock that glowed in the dark, hanging on the wall.

'_It's only six thirty... He's still at work...'_ Disappointment rushed through him, but it soon faded. At least now, he could goof off before his lessons started!

Watari worked from seven at night to seven in the morning, and Hisoka's school lessons started at seven thirty. Watari never seemed to be tired; it was as if he always found time to sleep. Hisoka had once thought that maybe he always slept at work when nobody was around.

But no; The reality of it was that once Hisoka's 'classes' ended at two thirty in the afternoon, Watari took off to his bedroom and set his alarm, then slept until six thirty.

In the mornings, while his father was gone, Hisoka always ran around the house about four times. After that, he would try to clear his mind, and normally, by the time Watari got home, he was ready to start the lessons.

He had turned sixteen that year, just two weeks ago, actually. Watari had given him a break, and he didn't go to work. They talked and laughed together the whole day; all around goofed off and did NOTHING that would help them in their life. But it was fun.

Hisoka had gotten used to Watari's attitude. 'If you fall, get right back up, because if you don't it'll leave a nasty bruise!' That's what Watari always told him. And he stuck to it, too!

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Oh, Hisoka LOVED mornings! Nobody ever seen him outside in the dark, and he could sit and listen to the last night creature's song before the sun came up. But instead of doing that the whole time, he ran. That was just as fun. Kept him fit, though he didn't need to. Watari supplied him with a gym time right after lunch to work off the fat and energy that he had. Same with self defense. His parents had begun to teach Hisoka how to fight and defend himself, but no. Once his empathy came out, he was thrown in the basement faster that you can say, 'I'm stuck'.

One morning, he spotted a young brown-haired boy out on his bike. The boy seen him too, and he gave a soft wave. Hisoka pulled back into the bushes of his yard, and waited. He felt like such a stalker, but it wasn't as if he was thinking of hurting him. No, he just didn't want to be seen! His only friends were Watari and his twenty seven fish!

He needed a pet, but Watari was allergic to pet hair; so they got fish. However, the tank was driving them both nuts, so they dug up a pond in the front yard and filled it with Koi and goldfish. Hisoka loved to watch them during his 'recess' between Science and Math. He could hold his hand into the water, and his favorite fish-a fat, light blue Koi named Hoover- would swim by his hand. He would take food from the little jar beside the pond and hold it out, and the fish would eat from his hands.

Watari did whatever he could to make the boy happy; but Hisoka never asked for much. Just a roof over his head, food to eat, an education, a pet to keep him busy, and family.

That was _all_ he needed.

Watari never had a complaint. He never even _thought_ one. All Hisoka could feel was his fatherly love towards him; A love that he almost gave up on.

His legs were tired as he stopped running, and he let out short gasps. He had been running for an hour; His leg muscles hurt, and his heart was beating faster that ever.

He _loved_ it. He pushed himself to the limit. Not over the limit, mind you, but to the limit, and he lived to push it more and more.

But maybe he overdid it this time. He collapsed on his knees and coughed. He needed water. He got up and winced as his muscles protested, but he forced them to keep moving. He walked as if he wasn't even in pain, but his mind was screaming at him. '_Stop! You need to rest!'_ It told him, but he kept moving. He finally got to the door and pulled it open, and he grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. He flopped on a chair and gulped all of the water from the bottle in under a minute, and gasped as he let the bottle leave his lips.

He looked at the clock and smiled. He still had a little bit of time to clear his head. He got up, though his legs didn't really like that much. He went in front of the T.V in the living room and sat on the floor, his legs crossed. He closed his eyes and breathed in deep, a new bottle of water sitting beside him.

"Let your mind wander freely..." He said aloud, trying his best to let everything go. He opened one eye and saw the same brown haired boy from the other morning at the fence, staring at him in wonder. Hisoka could hear his thoughts.

'_**What is he doing?**_ The boy had thought, and Hisoka growled.

'_None of your business you little brat!'_ He got up and walked to the door, but tried to stay calm.

"What are you doing?" He asked, looking at the boy as he closed in on the fence.

The boy looked guilty. Hisoka couldn't help but notice how the sun's gentle light made the boy glow, as if he were an angel coming down to save him.

"Sorry, I suppose I shouldn't have been spying on you... But I've noticed you have a routine everyday, and I was a bit-"

"Curious?" Hisoka said, staring. Never before had he felt emotions this strong. He seemed like a troubled kid...

"Hey, do you go to the high school?" The boy asked, tilting his head lightly. He had ignored the way Hisoka finished his sentence, figuring it was obvious what he was about to say anyway.

"No. I'm home schooled." Hisoka said, smiling proudly. Watari's car drove by and it moved into the driveway, and Hisoka grinned. "And that is my father." He said, not wishing to tell him that Watari only bought him from his original parents. "I'm Hisoka, by the way."

"Heh, My name is Tsuzuki."

"Nice to meet you, I suppose." Hisoka nodded lightly and moved away, and he watched as Tsuzuki got on his bike and rode away.

Watari stepped out of the black KIA he drove. He smiled at Hisoka as his 'son' stepped closer in his bare feet.

"Ah, Ready for your lessons?"

"Yes!" Hisoka nodded.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

It was gym time. After this, Watari would retreat for his sleep, and Hisoka was free to do whatever. It was a football 'unit'.

Hisoka had to admit, Watari had an extensive knowledge on all sorts of things; he was Definitely not limited to just science and technology.

"Okay, Now just hold it like this... Yea, just like that!"

Hisoka held the football in his hand tightly, his fingers in the spots Watari had shown him.

"Okay, now let's see if you can manage a spiral. Try to throw it past that tree right over there." Watari pointed over to the desired tree and backed up, giving Hisoka his room.

Hisoka breathed in and out.

"Remember! STEP IN OPOSITION!" Watari reminded him, never losing his smile. He knew Hisoka could do it. He could throw _anything_. He could _do anything_. It didn't matter.

Hisoka nodded and moved his left foot forward and threw the ball, and it soared through the air in a tight spin. It went past the tree and hit a different tree, and Hisoka laughed and clapped.

"Yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Watari said, hugging Hisoka tightly.

Though Hisoka loved him as if he was his real father, hugging still made him a bit uncomfortable.

How Watari couldn't see this, he had no idea.

He ran to get the football, and he picked it up and threw it to Watari, who caught it with ease. He was suddenly directed to the sound of laughing, and he looked at one side of the fence, where Tsuzuki and a black haired girl walked by, laughing and talking. Tsuzuki stopped and looked at Hisoka and smiled, waving lightly.

Hisoka smiled and waved back, and he looked up just in time to see the football coming back.

"GAH!" He yelled, moving back and catching it by his chest.

"Sorry!" Watari yelled, laughing. "You weren't paying attention when I told you it was coming, I guess!"

"No!? You think!?" Hisoka laughed and threw it back, now completely forgetting about Tsuzuki as a new found energy ran through him. He realized where the energy was coming from; either Tsuzuki or the girl he was with.

But he didn't mind it.

Tsuzuki smiled. "Watch this, I like this kid. Somehow, I just do. He's very unique, you know?"

The girl nodded. "Yea! I see what you mean! Look how fast he goes!"

She was referring to how fast he ran across the yard, and when he stopped, Watari was laughing. "Man!" He said, smirking. "You really have been practicing."

"Come on, Let's go in." Hisoka said, now beginning to feel calm as he got farther and farther from the two teens and their stares.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Watari sat at the table. It was six o' clock, and almost time for him to go. He sipped at his coffee and smiled. "By the way, you haven't looked outside at your pond, have you?"

"No, Actually.. I've been thinking a lot today, it never really occurred to me.."

"Good. I had the perfect Idea. I know how uncomfortable it makes you to have to walk through rooms and rooms just to go see your pets, so I did a bit of... 'Remodling' behind your back when you were sleeping and such.

"But you were at-"

"Work? Ah, ha ha, That's where you're wrong. Today was my day off. I know I didn't get you anything for your birthday, so I decided to do this.."

He got up and walked to Hisoka's room. He pulled open a door and Hisoka seen a larger pond with all of his fish in it, and windows were all around the room, as well as a door to the outside.

He smiled. Now he could see his fish even if it was raining! He turned and gave Watari a big hug.

"You're the best!" He said, grinning. He was so lucky!

"Err.. Hisoka, I thought you didn't like-"

"Shut up and hug me."

"Okay, okay..." Watari smiled and hugged him tightly back. "So you like it?"

"I love it. Thank you!"

He wondered how he did it. How on earth had Watari even managed to bring everything like that without Hisoka even noticing? Unless...

"Uh.. dad...?"

"Yea?"

"Did you use a hologram projector in the pond..."

"...Maybe.."

_**XD Sorry. I just had to do it. Anyway... Back to the story... O.o**_

Hisoka shook his head. So THAT'S how he did it! Everything stayed the same because he used holograms to make everything look normal!

"You really are a genius."

"Oh, No I'm not. I'm just... _gifted_..." He winked. "Well, time for me to go! See ya, Hisoka. I'll be back in the morning."

"Alright! Bye dad!"

"Bye! Love you!"

Hisoka smiled. "Love you too." He nodded lightly and watched the pond. He got right up to it, and he noticed there were several separate parts to the pond. '_for breeding._' Hisoka thought, sighing. "Oh, yes. That's all I need; More fish."

Hoover looked at him from the top of the water, opening and closing his mouth. "You guys must be hungry! Has Watari fed you guys yet!?"

He dropped a few pellets into the water, and Hoover ate them up, so he dropped a few more. He smiled.

Today sure was eventful; and all he needed now was a good nights' sleep! He shut the door to the 'fishy room' (That's what he had decided to call it for now) and slid into his bed. His eyes closed softly.

'_My life is finally perfect. Nothing could go wrong.'_

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

The next morning, Hisoka woke up at ten thirty. "Oh no! My classes!" He said, jumping up. He opened the door in his room and went to the living room, and he seen Watari staring at the table.

"Dad, why didn't you wake me up!?"

"I'm not sure how to tell you this..."

"What?" Hisoka whispered, staring.

He sighed. "Sit down..." He pat right next to him, and Hisoka padded softly over to him.

"Hisoka.. I think..." He looked away, tears forming in his eyes. "I can't keep it from you.. I had a vision.."

"Oh? What was it?"

"Hisoka... I think you are going to die."

_**O.O Don't kill me. ): Nice reviewers... Stay... Thanks. Okay, review please! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM PLEASE! No random flaming that doesn't even explain WHERE i went wrong. Yea, thanks. :D**_

_**And in case you were wondering; Their house is somewhat based off of my own. The only difference is that theirs is brick, mine isn't.**_

_**'Hoover' is my fish. Literally. I DO own this type of hoover. No, not the vacuum. If you want to see a pic of him, here;**_

_**http://s110 (DOT) photobucket (DOT) com/albums/n118/ghostgurl0894/?actionview¤tDSCN1025;(underscore)2 (DOT) jpg**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**:) Okay, On with the story! **_

_**Edit; NYAH! One of my best friends went missing! Okay, this story is now going to be written on top of my fear... T.T -needs a hug- Can I have a hug...? Anybody!?**_

Hisoka's jaw dropped. "Wh...What!?"

Watari kept talking. "Murder... Someone kills you... I... I'm so sorry I have to tell you, but i can't just stand by and let it happen.."

Hisoka wailed and slammed his head into Watari's chest and whimpered, hugging his father tightly.

"I don't want to die.. I don't want to die!"

Watari cried himself. "Shh... Don't cry, Don't cry..." He didn't know why he was telling this; He knew he would cry. Nobody wants to die, he knew that.

But it was advice they _both_ took.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

The two boys sat in the kitchen. It was three thirty, and so far neither one talked since noon. As Watari steadied himself, and sighed.

"It's happening today..." He whispered, and he looked at Hisoka, who winced and lowered his head into his arms. "But I won't let it...!" Watari said, looking over at the clock. He stood up quickly.

"Hisoka, i want you to go to the store. _Don't_ come back until eight thirty!"

"Why!?"

"The murder is supposed to take place at eight. I want you to leave. Don't come back until eight thirty. If you come home later, that's fine."

"But how will I even _get_ there! I don't have a bike, and it's to far to walk..."

Watari looked around the room. He seen his car keys sitting on the table, and he smiled. "It's about time you learned how to drive." He picked them up and threw them over to Hisoka, who blinked.

"But dad, I don't even have a-"

"Just do it."

"What if you get a-"

"A fine? I don't care. I'll give all of my money away, just to keep you safe and alive. Go!"

Hisoka felt his eyes watering. This was really happening. The emotions he felt from Watari were strong, and he knew he would not take no for an answer this time. He hugged Watari for the final time and sniffed. He _refused_ to let these tears fall.

He ran out the back door and to the car, and Watari sat on the chair. "Please.. Please be careful..."

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Hisoka backed out of the drive. '_Humph.. This isn't near as hard as they make it out to be...'_ He thought, smiling. He backed up completely and put the car in 'drive' and rode out of the neighborhood.

He had to admit, though.. he felt eyes staring at him as he left.

"I wonder if I should have made Watari come with me... Then again, he has a lot of work to do..."

He seen a sign for a yard sale and he stopped. He parked the car on the side of the road and got out. '_Thank god I watch Watari when he drives!'_ He thought, walking up the drive to the tables.

A a man with dark brown hair and blue eyes greeted him, and he gave Hisoka a bright smile.

"G'afternoon!"

"Yea.. Good afternoon..." He whispered sadly. He worked up his own smile, but it faded when he seen a table.

Guns lined the table, and one caught his eye the most.

It was a silver-ish black pistol, and it was reflecting every ray of light the sun put on it.

"Ah, I see you've found that. Never been used. My father gave it to me on my birthday, but I Never really found the need to use it."

"How much do you want for it?" Hisoka asked, running his fingers along the hot metal.

"Go ahead, pick it up." The man said, smiling at him. "See how you like it, then we'll talk about prices."

Hisoka wrapped his fingers around it and picked it up, and he felt a strange feeling inside him... as if he wanted to shoot whoever was threatening him and Watari.

Then again, he already _had_ wanted to.. But with this.. he _could_.

'_**I wonder how he likes it...'**_ He heard the man think, and he smiled.

"I... How much do you want?" He said, putting it down beside him and pulling out his wallet he always kept with him.

"It's yours."

"What?"

"I don't want any money. I can see you will put this gun to good use. Something is troubling you?"

"N...No." Hisoka picked up the gun and stared at him. Watari never had liked violence, but this was a thing of self defense! They _needed _this!

"Let me show you something." The man got up and walked to the house's door.

"Oh, I can't go in... It's rude-"

"No, I'm inviting you in. Don't worry about it."

Hisoka sighed and stepped in the house.

It was surprisingly bright, and he smiled lightly.

"Alright... Now.. Explain what's up."

"nothing is up-"

"I know better. You think I can't figure it out, Hisoka?"

"How did you know my name?"

The man smiled and touched his head, and Hisoka's jaw dropped.

"You're an Empath...!"

The man laughed. "No, I just have a way with knowing what's going on. I've heard a bit about you from my son. By the way, I'm Seiichiro Tatsumi. Call me Tatsumi though, Please."

"R..Right." Hisoka nodded. "You already know me.. So... yea." He sighed and stared at the wall. "Who's your son?"

"Tsuzuki. He's my step-son. His old parents didn't want him. The school accused him of being into the drug business, and he got to the point where his parents couldn't handle him. But I knew better. He's not like that. He was framed."

"Oh.. Right..." He sighed and looked down. "I... I'd better go, i have somewhere to be." He stood up quickly, but Tatsumi grabbed his arm.

"Is something wrong at home?"

"N..No!" He lied, and he pulled his arm away.

The second he reached the door, Tsuzuki stood there. "Gah!" Tsuzuki cried out, and he backed up as Hisoka ran from the yard, the gun in his hand.

Tatsumi shook his head. "Kids today.. They never open up. Tsuzuki..."

"Yea?"

"I want you to watch him. Something tells me he's in more danger than he lets on.."

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Watari stared at the wall. five o' clock; nothing yet. There was a knock at the door, and he jumped. Carefully, he stepped to the door.

A young man with black hair stood at the door. "Hello, Is Hisoka here?"

"No... Why? Who are you?" Watari growled.

"My name is Hijiri... I was just..." He sighed. "It's hard to explain. It's a warning for him-"

"I already know. He's in danger. Go." He shut the door slowly. Hijiri sighed and left; he did his job. He knew. Now all he could do is hope that this ma could take care of himself.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Hisoka got in the car and set the gun in the seat next to him. He started up the car and moved out of the side and drove away calmly, as if nothing had happened. But his heart and mind betrayed his actions.

"What right does that man have to get into my business?" He growled.

He was driving for ten minutes, and he still had more than a half-tank of gas.

'_I'm hungry.. I haven't eaten at all...'_ He thought. He looked to the side and seen a sign for a restaurant. '_No. Not yet. If anything, you go to a drive through. Keep moving.'_

He seen a McDonald's. "Close enough." He mumbled, pulling out his wallet.

He got a burger and ate before he pulled away again. "God.. I hate this. I want to go _home_..."

But as he drove out of the parking lot, he noticed that a car was pulling out after him. "Ha, Relax. They probably just need out. No harm."

He kept driving, but with every turn he made, the car behind him followed. _Now_ he was getting worried.

The car was black, and he couldn't see through the windows from the rear-view mirror. All he could tell was that there were two people in the car. That was it. He turned around and went back in the direction of home, but pulled into the street leading away.

But the car still followed. His breathing was quickening. '_Nobody's on the road... I wonder if I could just..'_ He picked up the speed, going about five miles over the limit. The car also picked up speed, and he looked up in the mirror. He just barely seen the man in the passenger pull out a gun.

"Shit!" Hisoka screamed, just as a bullet went right past his ear and shatter the glass of the windshield.

He stomped on the gas pedal and sped past several areas, including a police officer.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Watari sat in the chair. Before he knew it, the door slammed open and a man pulled a gun from his pocket. He smirked and fired, and Watari fell to the ground with a bullet in his shoulder. He screamed and fell with a 'thud' and he tried to get back up, but it failed.

"Hisoka..." He whispered.

"Hisoka's gone, old man. My men shot the car off of the road. He's _long _gone."

"No..." Watari whispered, just before a final bullet was shot into his head.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Hisoka looked to his left, then his right. On his right was where the other car was, and Hisoka growled. "Dammit, don't you guys ever think about other people?" He sped up a bit more, but the other car kept moving.

Hisoka felt the car ramming into his own, and he yelped. He couldn't gain control, and his car rolled off of the road. It rolled at least five times before stopping, and it was upside-down.

He winced. Blood dripped from his forehead. He breathed in deep and almost cried. The other car sped away, and Hisoka pulled himself up, trying to get out of the car.

When he couldn't, he growled. The pain in his body was almost to much to take. ''Dammit...'' he whispered. He reached into his pocket, hoping his phone still worked. It did, and he smiled.

He called the police. ''I need help...'' he whispered, not daring to speak louder, in fear of the pain. ''I've been run off the road...''

_**Okay, here ya go:D A nice, long chapter! Yay! bye bye! Review please!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay; Here goes. :) But tomarrow, (Saturday, Oct 20Th) I have an eye appointment in the morning and then I am going to a Halloween Party. XD**_

_**But I'm free on Sunday.. O.O So yea, I'll try my best to have a chapter up every day.**_

_**edit; While writing this chapter, I was listening to Daughtry's 'Crashed' (I did spell 'Daughtry' right, right?) Hinders' 'Better than me', and a BUNCH of Three Days Grace songs. **_

Hisoka moaned in pain as he collapsed on the side of the road. He didn't know how he did it; And he didn't know why.

But he did.

He had a terrible feeling that his father was in even more danger than he even was, and he wanted to get home quick.

His body was numb, and each time he tried to run, he fell. Even walking hurt. He looked back at the wrecked car.

He had survived... That's what mattered. It didn't matter if it hurt like hell; It would pass eventually. What mattered was that he was alive _now._

He wanted to fall asleep. Close his eyes and turn himself off to the world. But he knew he couldn't. If there was any chance his father would be alright, he'd take it.

He held his bleeding body as he leaned over at the roadside, crying.

Someone could think he just took his daddy's car out for a joyride, and then wrecked it.

No... He wouldn't do something like that. But the police didn't know that.

He heard sirens in the distance, and he called out in his weakest voice. "Help me! I'm over here!" And he stood up shakily, one hand over a wound on his hip, where glass had stuck him most. He waved his other high, and eventually, an ambulance came into view.

Several police cars drove behind it, and once they stopped, a man with black hair and green eyes stepped out; and he was perfectly able to be Hisoka's twin brother.

"I'm Hijiri Minase. It's alright. We're here to help..." He leaned down to the boy and helped him up, and Hisoka yelled out in pain as his muscles seemed to rip out of his body.

Hijiri just kept moving, whispering; 'It's okay, you'll be alright. We have help, you'll be okay." And other sorts of comforts.

The only thing Hisoka could say was, "Where is my father? Where is Watari?" As policemen and woman helped him into the ambulance, laying him down on a bed-like area.

A woman smiled at him as he looked up at her with tear-filled eyes. "It's okay." She said, smiling.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

"Who ran you off the road?"

"I told you, I don't know. I didn't see them. I'm sorry, but all I really cared about was getting out alive! I didn't have time to be analyzing someone's face! It was either that, or Die! Which one would rather!?"

Hisoka was in a room with several officers, and they were pushing him for information on whoever hurt him. When he said he didn't know, they dropped it for a while, only to bring it back up.

"Look, we're trying to help you-"

"Then stop asking me that question!"

"Did you see a plate-"

"NO!" Hisoka pulled himself up and out of the chair, slamming his hands on the desk.

Several officers grabbed Hisoka's shoulders to calm him down, but he just shrugged them off. He was shaking, and he glared at the man on the other side of the table, who sat calmly.

"I'll tell you this one more time." Hisoka started, his emotions running high, and every one Else's pouring into him. "I don't Know WHO did this, I don't know why, and I don't know when it happened. I have no idea what the car model was or who dealer was, I didn't get a plate, NODDA. So stop asking me-"

"Look, I realize you lost your father and all, but you have _no_ right to just stand up and act so immature."

"Imma-" Hisoka growled and got slightly closer. "Immature? Oh, you have no idea what my life has been like! I've been through hell and back, and don't you even THINK that your life was any worse!"

"A bit rude, don't you think?" The officer smirked at Hisoka's antics, while the younger boy just twitched.

"I'm warning you-" Hisoka started, but the officer laughed.

"Listen, boy... We are trying to help you." He started to raise his voice to an angry yell, and Hisoka's anger only grew. "And if you keep acting like this and being uncooperative-"

"UNCOOPERATIVE!?" Hisoka screamed, stamping his foot. "I don't know a damn thing, got it? Get it through your thick skull before I force it in!"

"Listen to me, young man! These guys are getting away. Your father was shot to death in your own home, and you were rammed off the side of the road! Do you want the same thing to happen to other boys and their families?"

"No..."

"Then shut up and sit your ass down!"

Hisoka sat down slowly, still holding his glare.

"How did you know you two were targets?"

"Gut feeling." Hisoka lied, staring at the table. His eyes began to tear up at the memory of his father. One slid down his cheek, and the officer felt bad for yelling.

"Hey... kiddo, don't cry. I didn't-"

"Shut up. Continue the interview, or I'm going home where I can at least get some peace."

The man sighed and shook his head. "Okay, then..." He cleared his throat and looked strait at Hisoka's face.

"About how long did you know that you were being followed before the person took action?"

"About ten minutes. I figured they were just going the same way I was, but I realized different when they pulled out the gun."

"Gun? You never said anything about a gun-"

Hisoka smirked and leaned closer. "You never asked."

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

He was home now; safe. For a while, anyway. Until the men from before figured out he was still alive.

He sat in the 'fishy room' at the pond, watching as Hoover and a bright yellow fish named 'Finny' played. He dropped a few pellets in the water, as well as fish-flakes, and then went to leave the room.

He couldn't do it. Instead, he pulled the Mattress off of the bed and pulled it into the room. He also brought several blankets and pillows. He shut all of the windows in the room and locked both doors from his room and to the outside.

Once he was finished with that, he turned off the normal over-head light and watched as the pond itself glowed from the outside.

'_Humph. Leave it to Watari to make things glow in the dark...'_ He pulled himself onto the Mattress and listened to the pond water move from the fountain. He smiled softly and cuddled into his blankets.

His eyes slowly closed, and his mind drifted away.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

He awoke with a new feeling; Emptiness. It was odd.. He hadn't felt it since he was in the basement alone... He had never liked it. He felt as if at any given moment, someone would come up and kill him- It would be an improvement.

He sat up carefully and looked at the fish inside the pond, and Hoover was sucking up water from the top, skimming the surface like a vacuum.

"Hey, Hoover. You hungry?" He smiled and picked up the pellets and dropped a handful in, and each and every one of his fish dived to get them first. He laughed slightly, but soon, that laughter faded.

He wished that Watari was sitting next to him, laughing with him.

Tears jumped to his eyes and he leaned over the side of the pond, a few tears landing in the water.

Hoover jumped out of the water and brushed his tail against Hisoka's face, as if to wipe away the tears.

Hisoka smiled and reached down his hand and pet the fat fish. "Oh, Hoover. Sometimes I wonder how you learned these things..."

He stood up and looked at the door. Maybe a run will help fix things?

He felt a jolt in his stomach, and his mind screamed, '_no! You can't do that! Outside is a bad place, you could end up dead!_' Hisoka shuddered. What was _wrong_ with him!? He loved the outdoors...

But then... After all of this, the fear of being killed began to outweigh that love.

He pushed his brain to remember who was in that car.

He remembered silver... A lot of silver... But he can't place where or what the people looked like.

All he could remember was the car flipping over...

He felt his head pounding and he winced, bringing his hands up to hold each side.

"Watari..." He whispered, and the tears flowed again. Who would want to hurt a kind man like him? He never did anything wrong!

'_It's all because of me.. If I had only brought Watari with me, we would have been alright...'_

He moved away from the pond and slowly walked to the door and opened it, walking into his room. He heard someone knocking, and he twitched.

"Go away.." He whispered.

"Hisoka? Hisoka, are you okay? It's Tsuzuki!"

Hisoka let out a long breath that he had been holding. "Come in..." He yelled, and he heard the door opening.

"I can't stay long," Tsuzuki started. He had a bag on his shoulders with newspapers in it. "I still have to work." He smiled. "You okay?"

Hisoka could feel the kindness. He knew he could trust Tsuzuki, but how far that trust would go, he had no Idea.

"I'm fine." Hisoka said stubbornly, huffing lightly. "Whatever made you think otherwise?"

"Oh, I don't know, the fact that you got in a car accident AND lost your father, that's what."

Hisoka stiffened. "News travels fast?" He asked, his voice cracking lightly.

"Yeah. Pretty much." Tsuzuki smiled.

Tsuzuki had the sudden urge to take Hisoka into his arms and hide him from the rest of the world... To save him. Protect him...

'_Tsuzuki, you need to watch him. Something tells me he's in more danger than he lets on.'_ His father had said. It was amazing how close he was to the truth.

Hisoka's eyes filled with tears again, and by habit, Tsuzuki hugged him tightly.

Hisoka felt a rush of emotions, but he couldn't fight back. He closed his eyes, and he wrapped his arms around Tsuzuki's back and pushed his head into his neck.

"What if they come back...?" He whispered.

"I'll protect you... I won't let anything happen to you."

Hisoka pulled away from Tsuzuki, and his eyes held a strange pain that Tsuzuki even felt. "That exactly what my parents said.

"But I thought you only had a-"

"Go.. You should get back to work. Don't waste your time on me."

"But I'm not wasting any time on-"

"Go!" Hisoka pushed at Tsuzuki and turned away.

"I'll come back later, then..." Tsuzuki sighed and turned, walking toward the door. He opened it, and a rush of cold air touched Hisoka's arms. He ran away into his room, and he slammed the door shut.

"Watari..." He whispered. "Daddy..." He sat on the floor and hugged his legs to his chest, letting the first wave of tears flow down his face.

_**T.T Okay, Nothing much happened, and in the next few chapters, you will see Hisoka dealing with his fear and a romance forming and all that. :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**:) YAY! Next. This chapter was written while listening to 'Skillet-Rebirthing'.**_

Hisoka stared at the door. He had his arm reaching out to the handle, but somehow.. He couldn't reach it. his arm just stopped dead in it's tracks, as if a rope was holding him back.

Who knows, maybe it was.

It had been more then four hours since Tsuzuki had left. Hisoka now wished he hadn't pushed him away like that. He found a sucker in the cupboard from Halloween and he unwrapped it, putting it his mouth.

'_Cherry...'_ He thought, sitting on the chairs. He looked at a stain on the floor. He twitched. '_That's where he died...'___ Hisoka moved away, walking into the living room. He sat in a chair and stared at the door, sucking on the candy.

As he thought, he tried to remember the man's face; the one who drove the car that nearly ended the teens' life.

Without realizing it, his teeth pressed on the hard candy, and he didn't know it until it broke inside his mouth. He jumped at the sudden 'crunch' and pulled the stick from his mouth. He flicked it out of his hand with fingers, and it landing in the trash can in the corner.

He stared at the pictures lining the shelves, and he couldn't help but smile.

That was the closest memory he had of Watari, now. A certain picture caught his eye.

It was of Watari winking by the camera, and he had Hisoka holding his hand. He was smiling.

'_That was the first time I smiled around him... He was so happy...'_ He tightened his lips into a thin line, and he closed his eyes.

(flashback)

_Hisoka stared at Watari. He had just turned fourteen, and Watari was setting up a camera._

_"What are you doing?" Hisoka growled. He already knew. He could hear Watari thinking about ways to make the boy smile. _

_"Nothing." Watari lied, grinning widely. Hisoka's stare turned kinder. It _was_ his birthday... Might as well make it a birthday to remember..._

_He heard Watari's thinking fade, and he watched as his new father moved away from the camera. Once he got close to Hisoka, the young boy grabbed his hand and pulled him into the picture, and he let a soft smile grace his features. _

_Once the picture developed on the Digital Camera, Watari smiled. _

_"Thanks, Hisoka..." He hugged him tightly, and Hisoka smiled again. It felt nice.. all of these emotions... The strongest of all was love..._

(end flashback)

That day had to be the best of all. His gift was the pond, they worked on it for months after. A few members of his family loved fish too, and the next Christmas, they were supposed to come to the house. In fact, he remembered the day when Watari's family came to visit when he turned fifteen, just last year, and they met Hisoka for the first time.

(Flashback)

_Hisoka sat on the bench He was outside, and the snow fell around him beautifully. It was Christmas, and Watari told Hisoka to stay outside or go to his room so that he could wrap the last-minute gifts. Hisoka accepted happily and grabbed his jacket, then walked out into the cold winter weather as he waited for the family._

_He was exited, but also very scared. What would the family think of him? Surely, they knew of his 'gift'. And if not, it wouldn't hurt for them to know, would it? After all, they had to know what Watari's occupation was; A scientist and counselor who helped people with this, and he had a 'power' of his own._

_As he thought this, a few cars pulled into the drive. He got up quickly, and a tall, chubby woman stepped out of the first car. She waddled over to Hisoka through the thin sheet of snow and hugged him tightly. _

_Hisoka twitched, but then sighed as Watari came through the front door._

_"Ah, there you are!" He said smiling. he walked closer and set a hand on Hisoka shoulder as he pulled away from the woman, smiling nervously._

_"This is Hisoka, the boy I was telling you about. He is now my son." _

_The woman grinned widely and looked as if she were about to scream. _

_"That's great, honey! Just great!" A different woman said, and Hisoka looked up to see a tall woman. She looked very young, and she was quite skinny. She was tall, and Hisoka had to admit, she was pretty. Only a tired look in her eye gave away her age._

_"Oh, Hello, young man." She said, smiling. "I'm your grandmother."_

_"Wow.." Hisoka said, smiling. "Erm.. I mean...-" He blushed and rubbed the back of his head. '_Oh, Just say it, It'll help me get on the right foot.'_ He thought, and he smiled a bit wider._

_"You certainly don't look like a grandmother. Not even a mother, you look like you were only eighteen."_

_The woman smiled. "Oh, Isn't he sweet." He pat him on the head, and he blushed._

_"Let's go in," Watari said, smiling lightly. "It's cold out here, and you must be starving!"_

_Once inside, the family, instead of sitting at the table like Hisoka had expected, sat on the floor in a big circle. They were in the living room, And only one spot was missing- and that's where Watari had been. He was up getting hot coco for everyone, and Hisoka decided to help. he got up, and everyone stared at him. _

_"Child, what are you doing?" His grandfather asked him, But Hisoka just smiled._

_"Helping dad." He walked to the kitchen and Watari jumped when he came through. _

_"Jeez! Boy, You sure know how to freak me out, Kiddo." He handed several cups to him. "Doesn't matter who you give them to. I'll be right there."_

_Hisoka took the cups into the room with a wide smile- He was really feeling in the Christmas-sy spirit! He set a few cups in people's hands, and they said a very happy 'Thank you' as he walked around the room._

_Watari soon joined them, and he flopped into his spot once all of the cups were handed out, His and Hisoka's included._

_Hisoka sat quietly as the family shared stories. He sipped his drink slowly at first, but the taste and warmth took him over. He finished his drink in record time- even for him- and the family was staring at him, and Watari had a smile. _

_"That's my boy." He said, before drinking his own. The family laughed, and Hisoka blushed deeply._

_Then, his grandmother shocked him with a few words. "So, I hear from your dear father you have a special... 'Talent'." _

_Hisoka coughed. "Ah..." He looked away._

_"Oh, don't worry. We won't hate you for it. In fact, I think it's an amazing talent. Reading minds? It sounds great."_

_"It's not as great as it sounds..." Hisoka whispered, looking down. "I hate it. I mean, I can't control what I hear... Watari is still showing me how, but... I can't. Every time, I just... It over-powers me..." He sighed. "And the emotions... It just.. I just wish I was normal, Like everybody else."_

_"Oh, Nobody should be like 'everybody else.' Actually, it's downright impossible for this family."_

_Watari laughed. "Agreed. Kiddo, trust me, we ALL love you here."_

_Hisoka smiled. For the first time, he felt wanted... He felt strong emotions around him, and they were love and care... He missed that feeling. _

_"Time to open gifts!" Watari yelled, throwing one to his mother. _

_One by one, the gifts were opened, and Hisoka had a smile on his face the whole time. The happiness he felt was shared by the whole household. He wasn't paying complete attention, and he was surprised to see a small box flying his way. "Gah!" He caught it just before it hit his face, and he looked shocked._

_"Ah... Sorry kid." Watari whispered, laughing nervously. _

_"It's okay... who is it to?"_

_"You! Open it!" Watari grinned._

_Hisoka smiled lightly. "Thank you..." He pulled at the wrapping carefully and opened the box beneath. He brushed away the tissue paper and gasped. A pink-ish jewel, with ruby in the bottom left hand corner, and it had a gold clasp, attaching it to a black leather strip around his neck._

_"It was passed down throughout the family." Watari stated, smiling brightly. _

_"It's... Woah.. Is it really mine?"_

_"Yup." _

_Hisoka took it from the box and put it around his neck. The jewel meant so much more than just a family tradition; To him, he felt as if they were accepting him into the family by giving it to him, and tears came to his eyes as he smiled. He jumped up and hugged Watari tightly. "Thank you..."_

_"It looks great on you. You were meant for it! Oh, nobody at school understood what this meant!"_

_"How far back does it go...?" Hisoka asked curiously, looking at her as he retreated back to his spot._

_"Oh, nobody remembers, to be honest. It was a long time ago. But it started when a member of the family from long ago had it, and he gave it to his wife. After that, it kind of got passed down generation through generation, and it comes to you. When you have a child, you can pass it on to them."_

_Hisoka just smiled a bit brighter as he looked down at the jewel that hung around his neck. "Yea." _

(End flashback)

Hisoka got up and searched for the jewel. "Ah, there you are!" He pulled it up from a metallic blue box and put it around his neck. He almost instantly felt better... As if the whole family was there, comforting him. Then again, many people had this thing long before he did, and who knows, maybe their spirits were still attached somehow.

He attempted to move outside, but the second he touched the handle, he felt himself shudder. The more he tried to push, the more his body pulled away, and finally, he moved away from it and stared at the wall.

He was _afraid_ to be outside... But... How...-

The thought of being outside where those creeps could hear and see him terrified him. The thought of being in the wind where anything could happen just scared him to death. He started to walk away, but the second he turned his back, a knock on the door yanked him back. When he turned, nothing was there. His heart was in his throat. '_Just go... It's nothing, you imagined it. Leave...'_ He turned and walked into the kitchen and grabbed another sucker. This time, it was his favorite- Banana. It came in second place to root beer, of course.

The second he put the sucker in his mouth, the door knocked again. this time, he ran out, and someone did stand there. Tsuzuki had a smile on his face as he stood at the door.

"Come in." Hisoka said, and Tsuzuki pushed the door open. The way he did it made Hisoka's heart beat faster. '_What the hell?_' He thought, but he pushed it out of his mind.

Tsuzuki spotted the necklace, and he stared at it. "Nice." He said, pointing to it. "May I see it?"

"Sure... Just be careful. Dad gave it to me..." He whispered. He eyed Tsuzuki carefully. Instead of touching it or taking it off of Hisoka's neck, he got extremely close and stared at it.

"Uhh...?" Hisoka stared down at his head.

"Sorry." Tsuzuki laughed and lifted his head. "Is that a sucker?"

Hisoka blushed. "Yes..."

"Hey, why don't you come outside? It's nice."

"NO!" Hisoka bit down on the sucker and it broke yet again. He winced and coughed.

"Hey, you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine as long as I stay _indoors_!"

"Are... Are you _scared_!?"

"...No! Of course not, I just.. don't.. Like... Outside?"

"Uh-huh... You're scared."

"I AM NOT!" Hisoka growled and pulled the sucker stick from his mouth and put it in the trash.

"Yes you are! I can tell! Look at you, you need sun."

"No."

"Why?"

"Do you want them to kill me!?"

Tsuzuki froze. So _that's_ what this was about. He was afraid of the outdoors because of the dangers that came with it...

He felt bad for the kid. Going through so much, then having to live on his own in fear of going outside. He could starve if he doesn't go out to get food...

"You have to go outside... Eventually." He finally said.

"I'll protect you, you'll be fine."

'_What is this feeling?_' Hisoka thought, looking up at Tsuzuki. '_I feel... strange..._' He seen Tsuzuki getting up. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get you help. You need to go outside eventually, I won't let you just sit here inside."

"I'll be fine, Tsuzuki. Don't worry about me."

"You know, Hisoka... We're a lot alike."

"Oh yea? How?" Hisoka stared at him with a look in his eye that almost betrayed him.

"Well.. I was adopted too."

Hisoka blinked. "That's it? What happened?"

"My parents thought I was into-"

"Drugs?"

"...Yea, how did you know?"

"You dad told me.." He whispered. "Look, Tsuzuki, why don't you go home, okay? Don't make your dad worry."

"But-"

"GO!" He pushed at him gently.

"Okay, I'm going!" Tsuzuki laughed gently. "I'll be back later though." He turned and walked through the door.

Hisoka breathed deep. Outside... It used to be beautiful... But now... He didn't even want to feel the cold air. '_A shower.. That's what I need.'_ he thought, and he smiled. Yea... that could clear his thoughts. He went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. He touched the top of his shirt and he pulled it off. He didn't notice the open window...

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

"WHAT!?" The man yelled, slamming his fists against the table. "I specifically told you to get rid of him! Now that he knows we're after him, He's sure to be watching every move."

"Sir..."

"What?"

"We've got a camera set up in the yard. We set it up after we killed the father. We also have one the living room."

"At least it makes up for your stupidity!"

"I'm sorry, sir."

"Whatever, Muraki. You may leave."

"No, I am here for more than just that." Muraki took out his laptop and pressed in a few key codes, and a video began playing.

On the screen, Hisoka was taking off his jeans and boxers, and he slid himself into the shower.

Muraki smirked and put it onto full screen, knowing there might be something they could use against him.

His boss stared at the screen in interest, watching closely. "And what are you showing me?"

"His weakness. You realize, now would be about the time he would be outside running, playing, whatever."

"So? His father died."

"Yes, but you'd think he'd go _outside_ to rid himself of the pain. After all, that's his safe haven."

"And now... Realizing it isn't safe, he is afraid to go outside?"

"Exactly."

"I knew there was a reason they called you 'stalker' in high school."

"They did not, that was you."

"Whatever. Get to work. Find a good time to attack him."

Muraki shook his head and turned off the laptop. "What did he do, anyway? To make us kill him?"

"He knows to much."

"And how is that possible?" Muraki glared at him, his silver eyes almost as piercing as a knife.

"His father."

"The boy probably doesn't even know he knows anything."

"Yes, but what if he does?"

"I don't want to stalk some little kid that is not a threat to us."

"Well that little _kid_ knows our fighting skills."

"What!?" Muraki glared at him. He _has_ to be kidding. It's a sixteen year old boy, how the hell could he know the skills?

"His father, Yutaka Watari, was what we call the searcher. What you are now."

"So he worked here before me?"

"Exactly. When he was eighteen, he quit. Said he wanted a new life. That he wanted a son or daughter; a family. We let him go. We understood, but as long as he kept his mouth shut. He made an oath, and we kept an eye on him ever since. He was doing fine until that brat came into the house. Watari taught him fighting and self defense. Not only that, but taught him ways to go against us without the kid even knowing it. We _need _to get rid of him!"

Muraki shook his head. "He's a _kid._ He can't do anything to us."

His boss growled. "You know what, I used to wonder why you didn't have a family. I see it now."

"I don't have a family because A: I don't want one. And B: I work HERE."

"Whatever, just go."

Muraki shook his head again and left.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Hisoka looked up. A towel was around his waist, and he had heard a knock, so he got out.

When he looked at the door, His grandmother was standing there, looking worried. When she seen him, she smiled. "Honey, may I come in."

"Yea..."

_**PHEW! I hope this chapter was worth the time it took. I went to a funeral and stuff, and my friend is back safe. Turns out that little jerk was in the woods overnight and made us worry about him. -.-**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Phew... that one took FOREVER to write. I don't even think it was worth it, but if you thought it was, then good, at least one of us did...**_

_**And I'm not going to make a guardian for Hisoka. It's a bit difficult for me to keep together two people, let alone more. So...Yea. Here goes! **_

_**By the way, Hisoka's grandmother's name is 'Christie'.**_

_"Honey... I know you are hurt, but-"_

_"But nothing. I don't need help."_

_"Honey-"_

_"No!" Hisoka looked at his grandmother with a hurt expression. "What don't you understand? I don't need help! I'm perfectly capable of living on my own, and it hurts to think that YOU of all people would be the one to try and convince me otherwise!" _

_His grandmother sighed. "Alright..." She jumped after leaning back, and she looked at the couch cushion behind her. She pulled a metal object from the back. _

_It was the gun._

_Hisoka stared at in shock. He had left that thing in the car, how did it- _

_His grandmother gasped. "What are you doing with a gun, young man?"_

_"I... Got it at a yard sale the day of Watari's death..." He looked down, a guilty expression on his face. He should have known that thing would get him in trouble. But how it got back to the house was anyone's guess. He had left it in the car when it wrecked, and when he got out, he didn't remember grabbing it. In fact, if he had, the police would have found it and asked him where it had come from. _

_But his mother took his guilty expression differently. "Did... Did you kill him?"_

_Hisoka's head snapped up. "No! I would never!"_

_"Then why did you buy the gun-"_

_"I don't know-"_

_"Why!?" Her accusations, thoughts, and feelings overwhelmed him, and he felt dizzy. _

_"I don't know...! I just seen it and thought it could help us, but I was too late!"_

_Things calmed down, and Hisoka fell off of the couch, holding his head. Tears escaped his eyes, and he looked outside._

_He could swear he saw a silver-haired man standing by the gate, looking at him intently. That's when he started to think._

She's acting strange... Her eyes were amber when I seen her last..._' He looked up and got extremely close to the woman in front of him, and he gasped. 'They're blue!' _

_He gasped. This woman really was eighteen, apparently, as she got up and pushed him to the couch. _

_"Ha, About time you figured it out. Did somebody help you, child?"_

_"You only a few years older than me, aren't you?"_

_"Humph. nineteen and proud..."_

_'Okay, so she's nineteen. Big whoop.' The woman held his wrists as she put the gun to his head. _

_"Any last words?"_

_"Yea."_

_"Shoot."_

_"Okay, If you insist."_

_He put his self-defense to the test. He thrust his legs into her stomach and rolled off of the couch quickly, avoiding an angry kick. He noticed the gun still in her hand, and he jumped backwards and kicked it out, landing on his feet again behind her. He caught the gun and pointed it at her._

_"Any move, and your dead."_

_"I beg to differ." A man behind him said, and Hisoka turned._

_The silver haired man stood behind him, and he pointed the gun at him, but the man grabbed his wrist._

_Surprisingly, it was a gentle tug. With that small tug, Hisoka let go of the gun._

_"You're mine, boy..."_

Hisoka woke up, jerking up his body. He was screaming, and three people jumped.

Tsuzuki, Christie, and the police officer (He remembered his name was Hijiri), sat around him.

Tsuzuki grabbed his shoulder and pulled him close. "Oh, Thank god!" He said, wrapping his arms around Hisoka's back.

"Let go-" Hisoka said, pulling back. But Tsuzuki didn't loosen his grip.

The emotions Hisoka felt now were too strong, and he was feeling weak. Sadness, worry, and everything in between.

Tsuzuki held him tighter and put his face in Hisoka's hair, whispering.

"What happened...?" Hisoka asked, looking up at Christie, who sighed.

"I'm not sure, but Tsuzuki said you fainted when he came over, and he searched through numbers on the counter and found mine and called... I had just left, so I figured I had left something behind, but when I seen you laying here, I thought you were-"

"Dead?" Hisoka said, looking strait at her. "Sadly, I'm not."

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

(Hisoka's POV)

It's been three weeks since that dream; I can't even look out the window without feeling sick. I feel watched... Like someone is just outside the door, watching me move...

When I fell asleep last night, I heard a crash, and I ran to look at it. The window was broken in my door, and I called Christie. She came right over, and All I could do when I was waiting was hide in the blankets from the cold and wonder what the hell had happened.

It was a large branch that had fallen off of the tree in the strong wind, and it was conveniently placed just above the door, so when it fell, it hit it. It scared me... I thought someone was in the house, and I was defenseless. But when Crystie was fixing the window, I seen someone darting through the yard.

And just this morning, when the radio was playing, I was sitting with Tsuzuki on my bed. It made me cry. Not because it matched my life. But because the more I thought about it, the more I realized that I'm missing so much, and my fear was getting in the way of my life; One day, Tsuzuki may leave me. And now, here we are, standing at the door. I was _ready_. I wanted to get rid of this fear... I wrapped my fingers around the cold metal, and my body shuddered. I wanted to reel back, but I tried as hard as I could to stay put.

It worked.

Tsuzuki whispered in my ear behind me, telling me I could do it. I started to turn the handle, and I could feel him smiling against my ear.

"That's right, you can do this... Now push..."

I pushed the door, and it opened slowly, and my eyes had to adjust to the changing light. I did it! I destroyed the fear! Tsuzuki hugged me tightly once we stepped outside, and Tatsumi, who was sitting in the car, got out with a smile.

The emotions I felt from them merged with my own, and I couldn't tell which was which.

Tsuzuki's lips touched my ear, and a shiver crawled up my spine. What was _that_?

"Good job, Hisoka... I'm proud of you..." He whispered, and his lips touched my skin. I closed my eyes and smiled - I don't know what this feeling was, but my tummy was all fluttery. My heart was racing, but I I figure that it's just because I came outside when my body told me not to, now it's mad at me.

Then it hit me. Watari told me about this... What love felt like. My jaw dropped. Could I... Possibly... Be in _love_ with Tsuzuki? Or was it his emotions screwing mine up? The black haired girl was at the fence now, the one from the days before Watari died.

"Tsuzuki!" She yelled, smiling.

Tsuzuki looked up. "Yea?"

"I miss you, come here, please!" She waved.

I didn't want to let go, but Tsuzuki looked down at me. "Do you mind?" He asked, looking me strait in the eye.

How could I possibly say he couldn't go over? I had no right. So I nodded and let go.

He walked over and talked with her, and I stretched my powers as far as I could to hear them. I felt odd, but I did it anyway.

"_What's up?"_ Tsuzuki said, stopping at the fence.

"_I miss you, That's what's up? Why do you hang out with that boy more than me?_" The girl said, touching his shoulders. Her hands slowly went down to his hips, and he laughed and took her hands off with his own.

"_Not now... Wait._"

"_But I can't wait!_"

"_You'll have to._" Tsuzuki smiled and ran a hand through her hair.

"_Let me guess, this boy still wants you here._"

"_Yes, Actually. Look, I understand you feel left out. But he needs me, he's goig through some rough stuff-"_

"_Pleeeaaassseee Tsuzuki! Just tonight!"_

Tsuzuki sighed and shook his head. "_Alright, alright. Tonight. When he is okay, we'll be able to spend more time together._"

"_Thank you!"_ The girl said, and she leaned over the fence and kissed Tsuzuki's lips.

At that moment, my strength dropped. I didn't need to hear any more. I walked over.

"Tsuzuki."

Tsuzuki jumped and looked over. "Yea?"

"Go ahead. Spend as much time with her as you need... You've helped me plenty lately, and I feel bad I've been keeping you from your girlfriend." I had to keep back the tears that burned at my eyes.

"You sure?" Tsuzuki asked, looking at me.

"Yea... I'm sure. So sure it hurts."

Tsuzuki smiled and hugged me. "Thanks. You're a great friend." I smiled sadly and hugged him back.

"You are too." I looked at the girl and smiled. "You're lucky. He's a great man." I nodded and walked away, hearing Tsuzuki climbing over the fence.

Tatsumi smiled and touched my shoulder. "Good job, Hisoka. I'm glad you were able to get away from it."

"Yea, me too..." I nodded and walked towards my door. I needed my fish right now.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

I'm sitting outside right now... I miss Tsuzuki; I wish he was here, but since he's not, I suppose it doesn't matter. He is happy, at least... But I wish it was _me_ he was holding, not that girl. I just wonder what they were doing, and where they were...

(NORMAL P.O.V.)

Tsuzuki held his girlfriend in his arms, and she giggled and bit his skin. He couldn't help but worry about Hisoka. Was it wrong for him to just leave the boy alone? What exactly was the boy doing right now? Was he all alone, or was someone with him?

"Tsuzuki...?" His girlfriend whispered.

"Yes, Jen?" He whispered back. He kissed her neck and smiled.

"You okay? You haven't even-"

"I'm fine..." He shook his head. He felt out of place somehow, he couldn't explain it.

Jen leaned on his legs and sat on his lap, smiling. "What's wrong? I know that look.. Are you worried about that kid?"

"Well...-" He sighed. He knew he was thinking about Hisoka more than his own girlfriend, but it felt... right.

"You are, aren't you? You can call him real quick. I don't mind. As long as you come _right back_." She smirked and kissed his ear, and he shivered. He pulled his cellphone out with a shaking hand. Once he knew Hisoka was alright, he would be fine. But something told him deep inside that it wasn't that easy.

He dialed the boy's number, wondering if he was asleep or not. His quiestion was answered when Hisoka picked up the phone.

"_Hello?_" He sounded so _scared_!

"Hey, It's Tsuzuki."

"_Oh, Thank goodness, I need your help...!_"

"What? What's wrong?" His heart was beating quickly, and his worried expression was copied by Jen.

As Hisoka tried to answer, The reception was going out on his phone, since he was in a basement. "Dammit.." He mumbled, standing and going up the stairs.

"Hisoka, can you hear me?" He said, loudly.

No answer.

His heart was beating faster, and he looked around for his car keys.

"Hisoka!? Hisoka, answer me, dammit!" '_Oh, Please be okay...'_ He went to the stairs of the basement, where Jen sat on the bed.

"Jen, come here."

"What is it?"

"Hisoka's not answering me, he says he needs my help, but things are really-"

"_Are you still there?_" Was Hisoka's reply.

"Oh, Thank god.. What happened!?"

"_Someone is in. I had to be quiet so he didn't find me.._."

"Oh, god forbid... Look, hang up the phone, okay? Stay hidden, I'll be right there. If he finds you, run."

"_Okay, Tsuzuki_." The line went dead.

"Come on, Jen. Someone is in his house."

Jen gasped and got up quickly, thought she wasn't happy about it. She understood, though, that is a dangerous situation- She would want someone to help her, so she went with Tsuzuki as he ran to his jacket and pulled it on, rushing out the door.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

"Come on, Hisoka... Don't be afraid.. I'm not here to hurt you." The man said, and he was standing directly in front of Hisoka, who was still un-found. He stayed as still as he could, but it failed as everything beneath him crumbled, and he fell to the floor. He looked up into dull silver eyes, and he gasped, moving between the man's legs and running through the room, the older man following him.

His blond hair was sweaty and sticking to his face from hiding in such a hot space, and some of the sweat was in his eyes, making it hard to see. He wiped it away, and he moved between a space that he figured was too small for the older man, and he waited.

But no, he got through just fine. Hisoka yelped in shock and moved the rest of the way, the space getting smaller and smaller as he moved into the hidden room. Watari had built it for situations like this, and Hisoka had been in it before. Above him, he heard the door open and Tsuzuki's voice.

"Hisoka!? Where are you!?"

He had to fight to keep his mouth shut as he moved. His breathing was quick, and eventually, he was into a ducking position as he went through the hole that would save his life. He jumped through it and moved a stone 'door' in front of it, with slight struggle.

He backed up slowly.

"Hisoka!?" Tsuzuki yelled again.

"Tsuzuki!" He said back, looking for the vent.

"Where are you!?"

"I can't tell you, it's dangerous, he found me! Look, call the police and go home!"

"No, Not until I see you for myself!"

Hisoka heard shuffling behind him, and he looked back. The stone had been moved, and the man stood directly behind him.

"Tsuzuki!"

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

"_Tsuzuki!"_ He heard it loud and clear, and so did Jen. They both pulled out their phones, but Tsuzuki got the connection quicker, as his phone had been on the whole time.

"_What is your emergency?_" A woman said, and Tsuzuki was trying to catch his breath.

"Someone's in my friends' house. I don't know where he is, I can't find him."

"Where are you?"

Tsuzuki told them the address, and he hoped that the police would get there soon. He moved quickly, and he went down the stairs toward the cellar, and Jen was following him like a lost puppy. Before he knew it, he seen a silver haired man.

"Hey!" Tsuzuki yelled. He pushed Jen away so the man couldn't see her, and he growled. "And just what do you think you are doing!?"

"I'm taking my prize. Unlike you, I had to work for his affection."

"He's not just some item you can claim!"

"Who says? you? Some _kid_ who has no idea what love is like?"

"I know what it's like-" The police sirens sounded outside, and he smirked. "Nice move. You wasted your time."

Tsuzuki didn't move. He stayed still, blocking the only way out. He noticed that Hisoka was unconscious in the man's arms as he looked for a way passed him.

He suddenly felt a pain in his stomach, and seen a gun in the man's hand, and he heard Jen screaming as he fell.

"Tsuzuki!" She cried, running to his side as he looked up at the ceiling in pain. He twitched and started to stand. He wouldn't let some bullet interfere with his rescuing the younger boy.

"I have to save him... I have to!" He ran as fast as he could toward the front door, holding his stomach. Jen was shocked, to say the least.

As soon as they got outside, police ran up.

"He has him..." Tsuzuki whispered, trying to keep running. "I have to save him.. I promised...!"

"Was he blond? Green eyes?"

"Yes..."

"Sir... He's dead."

_**...Sorry. O.o heh heh... You can kill me later. I hope this chapter was worth reading! Thanks, buh bye! **_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	8. Preview of His Sacrifice

_**PREVIEW!**_

**My name is Hiko Yashikae. I'm seventeen, and I've got a flare for horror. I never imagined my _life_ would have been a horror novel.**

**Did I mention I was a vampire?**

**My life was pretty simple, way back when I was human. I was planning to get married, and have kids. I was engaged to a _beautiful_ woman. Her name was Rina, and she was the most beautiful person I had ever seen in my life. It was an arranged marriage, but I have to say that it worked out rather well. Lucky for my parents. I would have thrown a fit if it hadn't. **

**I wasn't one for romance; I was more for the horror. I loved the feeling it gave me. My heart beating faster and faster with every page... Or for horror movies, scenes. My parents always told me, 'One day, You'll have nightmares!' I always said 'Yeah, right.' and continued reading.**

**But then, everything was taken away from me in a split second. **

**I was walking home from work; My car had broken down. It was dead silent in the streets, but I didn't mind it. But it didn't take me long to realize it was _too_ quiet. I turned around to see if anyone behind me, and nothing stood there. Only air and the darkness, brightened only by the dim street lights above me. **

**I turned back around and walked again, listening for anything out of the ordinary. I desperately searched for sound, moving my hair behind my ears... _anything_ but the silence. **

**That silence ended with a shrill scream. I jumped and turned around, and a woman was running toward me, blood dripping from her neck. I gasped and ran towards her, catching her as she fell. "What happened?" I asked her, but she didn't answer. I stared at her neck in fear as the blood began to fade, as did two fake holes in her neck. She got up quickly and jumped on me, and the next thing I knew, I was laying on the ground, moaning helplessly as I tried to get up. **

**My neck still has the scars from that night. I hide them with a black leather collar with a diamond on the end of it. **

**I dropped in on my parents a few times. I couldn't stay there for good; Not with what I had. No. I couldn't do that to them. **

**They were always crying. I was there when the police told them I was most likely dead. Mom was horrified. **

**"We found his blood on the sidewalk. It was too much to lose. Especially a young man like him. I'm sorry." He had said, and my father sat in the chair, staring at the wall in disbelief. **

**I felt terrible. But I couldn't risk hurting them. Every time someone touched me in the streets, I could feel the blood pumping through their veins, and their heartbeat rushing as they hurried to get to their destination on time. I stayed on the less crowded side of the street. Nobody ever knew who I was. Only one, but I silenced him when I told him other wise. I soon realized that it was no longer safe for me here. So I got the next flight to Japan and took it. **

**The farther away from here... The better.**


	9. Note :

_**Alright, last chapter, Guys! Here goes... Thank you to 'darkangel0789' for thinking of this Idea for me! Shockingly, I didn't think of it myself! Thank you very much, darkangel!**_

Tsuzuki looked down at the ground in shock. '_...Dead?'_ He dropped to his knees. "But.. I promised... I promised!"

"What? Sir, are you okay?"

The blood on his body was dripping faster, and he dropped to the ground completely, clutching his stomach.

"Get the medic!" The officer yelled, leaning down to Tsuzuki himself. "Don't worry. you'll be fine, we'll get you help."

"Hisoka.." Was all Tsuzuki could mutter before he was taken into darkness.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

It was three years later. Tsuzuki had always wanted to believe that Hisoka was alive.. that he would come knocking on his door. But it never happened.

Slowly, he spiraled into a state of silence. The longer it went on, the more he stayed in bed, staring at a picture he was aloud to have from Hisoka's house.

The picture was just of the boy, and he had a smile on his face. The jewel necklace was around his neck, and he had part of the string in his mouth.

It was all he had from the boy. At night, his father would hear him talking to himself in his bedroom, and the next morning, he would come into Tsuzuki's room and see him snuggling the picture to his chest, whimpering.

_"Tsuzuki... you can't keep doing this do yourself. It's not your fault he's gone."_

_"I promised I'd protect him, father!"_

_"You can't promise something like that! It's not your fault!"_

_"Yes it is, dad! It was, it is, and it forever will be!"_

_"Sometimes, arguing with you is like arguing with a fencepost!" Tatsumi smiled lightly and hugged his son tightly as the boy began to cry. "Come now, Tsuzuki.. you know Hisoka wouldn't want to look down and see you like this. I'm sure he's very happy. He's reunited with his father... You know that."_

_"Yea... But still...-"_

_"Shh... Get some rest."_

(TSUZUKI'S P.O.V)

He was gone... it was all my fault. If I hadn't been at Jen's, this wouldn't have happened. i would have been with him at that moment, and able to fight for him. But no, I had to be an idiot and go to _her_ instead of him! He was the only boy that was ever nice to me like he was.. It was like he knew whatever I was thinking at the exact moment.

But was that even possible?

Nah. I bet it was just lucky guesses...

But he did it even when we first met.. the look in his eye... It held a fire that I couldn't even hold myself up to see.

How I would love to see him again...

But he was just a friend... Wasn't he?

Or was it more...

The more I think about it, the more I want to say... The more I want to say I was in love with him...

Oh... My... I was... The feeling in my chest... it wasn't just that I had been biking for an hour... It was because _he_ was there! those beautiful green eyes...

And I let them be dull and dead...

I'll never be able to forgive myself.

Dad is gone.. he had to go to work. Maybe.. I could...

Yes... It's sounding _very_ good right now... Maybe I could be with Hisoka again? Maybe I will be able to tell him how I really felt... though it's a bit late now...

I get up from my bed and walk to the bathroom. I feel as if everything has been ripped away from me... everything. Especially my soul.

Nothing in the bathroom that I could use. I walk through the living room into the kitchen, and a large knife catches my attention. I instantly want to feel the cold metal slashing against my skin, and I walk slowly towards the knife block.

I took it out, and I could see my reflection in the blade. Purple eyes stare back at me... It's my fault.. He's dead. The cold eyes seemed to say just that to me. With an unbearable self-anger ran through my veins and I moved my hand to slash the blade against the opposite wrist.

I breath in deep; It hurts at first, but it soon fades. The want to die takes me over. I pull the blade against my skin faster, hitting each in the perfect time and rhythm. Like a dance... I finally have enough; I want this to end! I turn the knife towards my chest, and I breathe in deep. "Hisoka... Please show me where you are..." I push the knife in my chest, and I hear a cry of horror.

My father is home.

"It's too late." I whisper, and I smile. "I'll be with him... I love you, dad. You'll see me again one day... Don't rush it..." I can feel my life slipping away, I laugh and whisper, "Death isn't so bad..." I cough and with my last breaths, I close my eyes. "I should not exist..."

All I feel now is my fathers tears falling on my face... All I hear is his sobs and eventually, the phone dialing.

All I see is darkness.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

"Kurosaki!" A man yelled. A blond boy with shockingly bright green eyes turned and looked at the man.

"Yes?"

"We have a new recruit. He can be on your team since the last one kinda.. ya know.."

"Hey, If he was going to be partners with an Empath, he needs to learn to KEEP HIS HANDS OFF. It's not my fault!"

The man shook his head. "I'll bring him in. And I'll warn him about you."

"Thank you. that is _all_ I ask."

He waited about five minutes, and he heard footsteps coming closer, and he could hear a familiar voice. But they were thoughts.

'_I wonder where he is..._' Was all it said, and the boy stood.

"This is Kurosaki Hisoka; An Empath. Don't touch him, he tends to blow you away. Quite literally, actually.."

Hisoka turned and seen a beautiful man with purple eyes and brown hair. "Nice to meet-"

"...Hisoka...!"

The teen looked at the boy a little harder, and he realized what he sounded so familiar. "Tsu...Tsuzuki!"

"You know each other?"

Hisoka, without looking at the man, stepped closer to Tsuzuki and a smile graced his expressions.

"Go away. Give us time alone, please..."

"Ahh.. Kay...?" The man turned around and walked out the door and shut it.

The second the door closed, Hisoka hugged Tsuzuki tightly.

"I've realized something." Tsuzuki whispered, putting his face in Hisoka's blond hair. "I've found.. I love you."

Hisoka looked up at him. "I... I...!" He leaned foreword, and his lips crashed into Tsuzuki's.

"I love you too..." He whispered, once they separated.

_'I'm with him... that's all i wanted. That's all I need to survive..._'

_**whoop! Yea, I realize that the end to this story was a bit odd, but hey, give me a break. I'm on a short schedule here. I hope you liked it, thanks again darkangel0789**_


End file.
